


Thats detention for you!

by Rachelskarstensboobs



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelskarstensboobs/pseuds/Rachelskarstensboobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Shaw wants is be left alone but when she ends up in detention the last thing that she expects is an annoying girl keep making advances on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of school after summer break and Sameen Shaw was glad to say that she no longer was in need of the school bus. Her uncle had bought a new car and since his truck was quite old, Sameens mother was able to dissuade it from him. 

Parking her 'new' black truck in the lot, Sameen made her way into the school building, bumping into Cole, they both silently made their way to their first class.

“Seriously though, I really like the new truck!” Cole said, while unpacking his backpack.

Sameen looked at him with raised eyebrows, a smirk appearing on her lips.

“Yea, im not giving you rides!”

Cole sulked at her, dropping his book noisily on the desk.

“Come on Shaw.. I only live 4 houses away from you.” 

“I prefer not to listen to your whiny ass before I even had my first coffee.” Shaw answered also dropping her books onto the desk. 

Cole let out an indignant huff, lightly pushing Shaw and shaking his head. “Always hurting my feelings!”

“Be glad that I only hurt your feelings.” 

Shaw and Cole had kind of become friends since their first day of freshman year and had been ever since. He was nice, easy and for some reason Shaw didn't hate him as much as she hated the other kids going to her school. Cole was a huge anxiety filled nerd, very smart and like Shaw kind of antisocial. Their personalties synced and that Shaw told herself was the only reason she let him stick around. 

On her first day of freshman year, Shaw had went to the bathroom during 2nd period, she came across a couple of football players who were bullying a boy, who was crying and already lying on the floor, protectively trying to shield his head from the punches they threw at him.

Shaw had not been scared to walk up to them and tell them to stop, which back then the football players had found hilarious. Well after she had broken the arm of the first attacker and had knocked the other one out cold with a punch to his temples, they had made a big circle around her when ever they crossed paths again. 

Shaw had looked the boy up and down, as he was rolled into a fetal position on the floor, trying to hold in tears that were already falling down his face, next to him were his shattered glasses. Shaw had walked up, frightened he had looked up at her, he winced when she had grabbed his arm and pulled him up to his feet. She handed him his glasses back, before inspecting the cut on this left eyebrow. She had told him to better go see a nurse and then left. Ever since then he had started following her around like a puppy. Shaw never understood why, she had guessed he saw her as a someone who could protect him, they had a mutual understanding of each other, Cole knew when not to push Shaw and Shaw well Shaw did whatever she wanted to do. He helped her out in maths, and she protected him.

Now they were juniors and they had been through some shit together. Shaw actually considered him a friend.

When school was over Sameen walked back to her locker. She put her books inside, when she suddenly caught a glimpse of a conversation, between two boys. Their shoulders leaning against the locker, eyes on Cole.

“Look at the nerd, you should have seen him this morning in the bus”, in their line of sight, Cole had gathered to much book from his locker and someone bumped into him from behind, making him loose his footing and the books clatter to the floor. Again someone slammed into his back and he fell face forward to the ground. “I know… God he is so pathetic.” the boys started snorting.

Shaw rolled her eyes, slamming the door of her locker close, she walked up to Cole, when she passed the snorting seniors, she pushed Lamberts face with a flat hand roughly into the locker that he was leaning against, making him cry out in pain and to her satisfaction his nose started bleeding.  
Shaw pulled Cole back on his feet, helping him pick up his book. 

“Come on…”, Shaw pushed him outside the school, while angrily making her way towards her truck, “I cant believe you still let those assholes assault you on the bus.” 

He shook his head, hiding his face from her, following her to the parking lot.

“Its nothing Sam… really.”

“Its been almost 3 years and you still let them push you around, what do you expect Cole!” Shaw argued angrily.

They both climbed into the truck, before Cole faced Shaw again.

“You shouldn't have done that to Lambert, you're lucky if you only get detention!”

“Well he deserved it!...” Shaw answered, as the truck roared to life.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

And yes Shaw had ended up getting detention for the little stunt she had pulled. It hadn't been her first time in detention, but the first time she was signed for it over a period of 3 weeks.

Annoyed she entered the detention room, she looked into the familiar faces, before walking over to her usual spot by the window. She dropped down on the chair, pulled out her book and papers and started to do her homework. 

After probably 15 minutes into detention, the door opened again and someone entered.

“You are late Ms. Groves!” Mr. Adams the teacher said.

Shaw hated that teacher, he always wore a suit to work and thought he was better then everyone else. His subjects were maths and physics, so when it wasn't Mr. Finch who was babysitting the people in detention, Mr. Adams was there. He especially enjoyed it if people finished their assignment earlier to look it over, he always found something wrong with it and if it was only the handwriting he didn't like. He then proceeded to hand out more work for everyone. Most people in detention knew about him and knew best to stay seated, because everything else meant more work.

The girl didn't answer, she just walked to the back of class and sat down on her chair, also starting to work on her homework.

Shaw looked up, as the teachers voice said a bit louder now, “Don't let it happen again!”

The girl stayed quiet, not even bothering to look at the teacher. Shaw shifted her attention back to the paper in front of her. After not even half an hour, the same girl got up again, swinging her backpack over her shoulders and walked back to the teacher. She dropped the papers onto his desk and made her way to the door. All eyes looked up already frowning... must be her first time in detention. 

“Young lady, where do you think your going?” The teacher asked annoyed, looking the new girl over.

“I finished my work.. so Im leaving.” The girl said shrugging.

This time also Shaw looked up, only now she actually looked the girl over. She must be new to the school because Shaw was sure she had never seen this girl before. Shaw eyes started to travel from the her legs that seemed to go on for days, over her torso that was mostly hidden by the leather jacket she wore, to brunette long, wavy hair, framing her face and her dark brown eyes coldly directed at the teacher. Shaw swallowed unconsciously, this girl was hot.

“There is no way that you finished all the pro… “ he started, looking at the papers the brunette girl had dropped on his desk. Both his eyebrows started to raise, his mouth slightly hanging open.

“May I go now?” the girl asked annoyed, her arms were crossed and she started to impatiently tap her fingers on her arm. 

The teacher composed himself again, before sitting up straighter. “No, you may not! And after what you have done, you are lucky you only got detention young girl. So go back to your desk and be silent.”

What could that girl possible have done to deserve something worse than detention Shaw wondered.

The brunette starred him down in disbelieve, before a sudden smirk appeared on her lips. Shaws eyes narrowed at her as the girl did not go back to her seat, but walked closer to the teacher, she leaned over to him and said something that Shaw wasn't able to catch.

Mr. Adams eyes widened in utter shock, as he slowly looked back at the girl. Shaw wasn't sure if he was about to punch her, but before Shaw even knew what was happening he had gotten up and towered over the new girl, looking angrily down at her.  
“How dare you!” He said outraged, but the girl was still smiling up at him unfazed, slowly shaking her head at him.

“Id be careful if I was you …,” the girl stated, looking at the rest of the people in the room, before looking back at him.

He looked at his students, before dropping down on his chair, defeated he gave her a curt nod.  
It was dead silent, everybody's eyes turned to the new girl, who was smirking, and with a quick glance over the classroom just walked out of detention. The silence stretched on for what seemed like a century, everyones eyes now that the girl was gone turned to Mr. Adams. The way he sat in his chair, made Shaw think that the girl had just broken him. He was sitting in his chair completely defeated and also horrified, like he had wanted to die at the spot. 

The sight in front of her was almost worth being in detention for.  
Slowly people started whispering again, when the talking became louder again, Mr Adams fist crashed down on the desk, he was standing now, fury in his eyes, as they swiped over every student in the room. 

“Shut up! Don't you all have work to do?” he yelled, walking outside the classroom, slamming the door shut.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Only after a couple hours, everybody in school knew Samantha Groves and what she had done. Even tho nobody knew for sure what she had said to Mr Adams to make him act the way he did, wild stories were going around as of what it might have been.

Zoe, one of the popular girls who always had the juicy stories and knew everything about everyone, had already gathered all the information about “new girl” and it was going around like wildfire.

Samantha Groves, aka Root, why ever that was... new girl, straight A student, only child moved with her mother from Bishop Texas, very smart. Zoe had even found out why she had gotten detention, apparently she had broken into the school and tried to steal parts of off the school computers. She had knocked one of the security guys out who according to her didn't leave the computer room and deserved nothing less, she even had almost succeeded and gotten away with it, if the other security guy hadn't went on his shift 10 minutes earlier than usual.

“Already heard the news, Mr Adam is going to transfer schools.” Cole said grinning widely.

Shaw just shrugged;” About time!”

“I really wonder what that Groves girl said to him, I mean he can only be transferring because of what she said… maybe I should...” Cole talking was cut off, by Shaw who entered the detention room, slamming the door in his face.

Doing a quick sweep of the room with her eyes, she stopped at Lambert, who was trying to escape Sameens gaze, by looking at the floor. But it was to late Shaw had already spotted the blue, reddish bruise on the side of his right eye and nose. Smiling she walked to her spot, sat down and pulled her stuff out of her bag.

After another 10 minutes, the door opened again, revealing a tall brunette girl, she closed the door behind her, walking inside.

Mr.Finch looked up; “Your late Ms. Groves.” he exclaimed.

The girl smiled sweetly at him, “Wont happen again, Harry!”

Everyones eyes shot up at the two in front again, and Shaw wondered for a second time who the hell that girl was.

Mr.Finch starred at her with raised eyebrows, he licked his lips pushing the glasses back up his nose.

“Ms. Groves, I must insist you call me Mr.Finch.”

The brunette tilted her head to the side still smiling, “And you can call me Root … Mr. Finch.” She put emphasis on the last to words and then she proceeded to walk past Harold and sat down, somewhere behind Shaw. She dropped her book on the desk and started fiddling with her pen.

Shaw teared her eyes away from the brunette, trying to focus back on her homework. After the first hours was over Shaw had finished everything besides math. Ugh maths Shaw most hated subject. Behind her someone started to drum their fingers rhythmically against the desk. Shaw glared over her shoulder, her eyes stopping at the new girl who supported her head with one hand, the other creating the very, very annoying drumming noise. When the girl didn't stop, Shaw pushed her chair back and twisted towards the annoying girl.

“For Christ's sake would you stop?” she hissed out, eyes furiously on Root.

But the woman did not even do as much as look at her.

“EY! NERD?” Shaw tried again, and for some good measurement she threw her pen at the brunette.

The pen flew through the air, hitting the brunette square on the chest, who jumped at the sudden impact. She looked startled for a second, slowly coming back to the real world the girl picked up the pen in her lap before looking straight into Shaws dark raged filled eyes.

“Sorry Sweety, what was that?” the girl asked interested, straightening her back. There was a something in that girls eyes that made Shaw uncomfortable and that smile was just off-putting. 

“I am not your sweety… And if you keep drumming your damn fingers on the desk I hope you like them facing the other way!”

“Yea.. some of us still have homework to do.” Lionel, one of the other students interjected now probably feeling superior with Shaw being on his side.

But the brunette ignored the boy, still smiling at Shaw she nodded and stopped with the finger drumming.

“Anything for you sweety.” the girl flirted and tried to wink at Shaw, which looked more like a blink with one eye closing slightly faster than the other. If Shaw hadn't been so angry she might have laughed at the girls inability to wink. She shook her head annoyed and turned back to her homework. For some reason she had a feeling that this wasn't the last interaction between her and the new girl.


	2. Chapter 2

When Shaw entered detention, she was startled to see her spot already occupied by no one other then that Root girl. 

She clenched her jaw and stalked over, dropping her stuff on the table, giving Root a murderous glare, while the brunette seemed to be almost amused by that.

She angrily unpacked her bag, spreading her books and files everywhere on the table, so Root wouldn't have enough space left to do her own work. Shaw would not let this stranger win her spot. She had been sitting here since her first day and she be damned if she lost the spot with the best view.

She started with her work right away, feeling curios eyes burn on her, but before she could snap at Root, Control the principal entered the classroom.

“So guys listen up! Today your sorry asses are gonna do some cleaning, im disgusted by the looks of the classrooms, maybe this will teach you and the rest…. “ Shaw had already zoned out. This wasn't the first time that the people in detention had cleaning duty. Every other months Control would come in give some really boring speech about keeping the school clean. But usually Shaw was able to clean a room by herself in silence. Shaw actually kind of liked the cleaning duty, at least it gave her something other to do then her homework or having to listen to annoying people in class. Shaw was startled for a second, Control must have finished because she was leaving the classroom.

“Well you heard what she said, I want teams of 2 for each room.” Mr Finch finished.

Loud annoyed murmurs were going around the room and people quickly started partnering up, leaving Shaw with no other option than the smirking girl next to her. Shaw still ignored her, angrily putting her stuff back into her bag pack. 

“Guess that makes us a couple, huh?” The girl teased.

Shaw didn't dignify that stupid comment with an answer, instead she angrily pulled the zipper of her bag close. Root leaned towards her, invading her space, pushing boundaries giving her a wicked smile. 

“We are gonna have so much fun together.” the brunette girl beamed.

Shaw stayed still, turning her head only slightly, the smell of Roots shampoo and something that was neither perfume or shampoo... just Root invaded her senses. Something clenched inside her stomach. It felt weird, her throat suddenly felt constricted, like she had forgotten how to breath. 

Angry at the strange girl, invading her personal space like that, she fisted her hands into her bag to keeping herself from punching that stupid smirk of the girls face. She rolled her eyes and got up from her chair. The space that she now had built between herself and Root was strangely relieving. Her mind didnt feel clouded anymore. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shaw was sweeping the floor, while Root was sitting on the teachers desk, her legs dangling of it, as she watched the Persian woman work. 

“How about you make yourself useful and clean the board?”

“But sweety, you are so very good at this!” Root purred after a very long pause, raking her eyes shamelessly up and down Shaws body. Shaw wondered for a second if that girl had even listened. This crazy girl also did not just flirt with her! Great... this was gonna be her own personal hell. 

Annoyed she rolled her eyes and stopped sweeping. She looked at the smug girl, who's eyes had thankfully found their way back to Shaws.

“Wouldn't want to see you strain your ass... you know sitting on that table.”

“Thats so thoughtful of you.”

Shaw just shook her head, something about this girl was bugging her and it wasn't only that stupid adorable smirk she was wearing, lighting up her entire face.

After the girl made no move of actually sharing their cleaning duty, Shaw walked up to the sink, drenched the brown sponge for the board in water. Internally smirking she walked back to Root, pressed the completely soaked sponge into Roots hands, giving it a good squeezing.  
“How about you go and clean the board, im not the only one who is supposed to clean here.” She said and had to hold back a laugh as the brunette girl jumped open mouthed from the desk, holding her now also drenched shirt away from her abdomen. 

“Ah, Well… There was no need to be rude… .” Root pouted.

The look the brunettes face was sporting was definitely worth it! Shaw only shrugged, when the girl still pouted at her giving her a “was-this-really-necessary-look”.  
Shaw and Root finished cleaning in silence and Shaw was sure that might have been enough to keep the girl away from her.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Apparently it had not been enough to keep the girl away from her. Shaw was surprised the next day, as she entered detention and found Root sitting next to her spot. This was not really happening again, was it?

Shacking her head in disbelieve she sat down next to the brunette girl, angrily slamming her bag onto the table.

Root was sporting the biggest smirk, but stayed silent. Shaw made a point of ignoring Root and just focusing intensely on her homework, but after the class had started and she felt the brunettes eyes continuously burning into the side of her, she snapped.

“WHAT?” 

“Nothing… you just look like you could use some help with that.” Root responded nodding towards Shaws maths homework.

Shaws mouth dropped open was that girl serious? 

“Yeah, no thanks I got it … .” Shaw growled out angrily, turning the page looking for a different problem that she might be able to solve with more ease.

The girl was still smirking at her, “Im Root by the way!” she said holding out her hand towards Shaw.

She looked at the brunette again with raised eyebrows, that was not happening! No way was that happening, her eyes flicked to the brunettes outstretched hand, she rolled her eyes and ignored it.

“Yeah, I really dont care.” Shaw said annoyed, before focusing back on her homework.

“There is no need to be rude Sameen!” the girl pouted.

Shaws stiffened at the use of her given name, her jaw clenched tightly, how the hell did that girl know her name? You know what never mind, Shaw was not getting into the weird attractive girls game! 

“You know those are wrong right?” 

Shaws head snapped up again, she let out an annoyed huff, closing her eyes tightly. Her knuckles turned white, as her fingers tightened around her pen.

“What have I done to deserve this?” Shaw mumbled to herself, shaking her head slowly.

"Im just saying... ."

Defeated Shaw threw her pen on the table crossing her arms. The girl still smiled sweetly at her, before grabbing Shaw's pen, pulling the worksheet in front of her. She proceeded to solve the whole problem in detail, before pushing the paper in front of Sameen.

“It really isn't so hard, once you get the hang of it.”

Shaw looked back angrily at Root, who was holding out her pen. Shaw rolled her eyes grabbed the pen and then tried to figure out how Root had solved this thing.

With Roots detailed description of the problems it was easier to solve them and when she solved the last one, she could feel Root proudly smirking next to her, but not looking at Sameen.

Shaw shook her head at that, “So for how long are you stuck in here?”

Roots smile stretched even wider if that was even possible at hearing Shaw address her.  
“I think you already know that!” she said amused.

“Well why the hell would someone break into the school in the first place.” Shaw answered crossing her arms, finding herself actually interested in Roots answer.

Root scanned the room for a moment before her eyes landed back on Shaws, shrugging she answered; “ Needed some supplies.”

Shaws eyes narrowed at the girl, but she stayed silent. She had a feeling this girl wasn't gonna stop bugging her no matter what she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing this chapter after 5x10 was just painful.. I hope you still liked it… Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

“Where is your hunger?” Cole asked, eyebrows raised in question.

“Huh?”

“Well, we just went to Parks Deli and you only got one Beatrice Lillie and only ate half of it!” he pressed on, eyeing her suspiciously.

“Hey, when I want to drink, I drink. When I want sex, I go get it. Same goes for a sandwich or a fight.”

“So… you are saying you're just well-adjusted?”

“No, Im just well-fed.” she smirked.

Cole rolled his eyes annoyed. Shaw wasn't going to tell him that Root had given her two sandwiches in detention. 

Shaws hell had become reality, with Root occupying the seat next to her every day, slipping inappropriate innuendos, and overtly flirting with her every chance she got. Shaw told herself that she only tolerated the brunette girl because she ever so often brought food, even though she always watched Shaw with adoring eyes as she tore into her sandwiches.

To her horror she found herself not completely immune to Roots flirting anymore and she had an idea that Root had already figured that out. It was unsettling, how Root just smiled widely at her in the middle of class, or from across the corridor, or how she tried to get into Shaws personal space. It was never to much though, Root always was careful not to push to much and Shaw was thankful for that and it was also the only reason Root had not ended up with a blue eye yet.

“Are you coming to Leons party saturday?”

“Since when are you one to go to a party?” Shaw asked amused.

“Yes Shaw is absolutely coming, aren't you Shaw!” Carter interjected their conversation, taking a seat next to Sameen. 

“And why would I do that?”

“Firstly they got Food! Secondly Alcohol! And...” Carter thought for a moment, bringing her finger to her chin before saying;” 50/50 chance of either a fight or sex… . Also I heard Thomas is coming..” Carter ended the last part with a wink at Shaw before taking a huge bite of her own sandwich.

Coles smirk instantly fell from his face and was replaced by a disgusted impression.

“Ugh I hate that guy! What is it with you girls and him?” he asked annoyed.

“Well im sure Shaw doesn't like him for his charms.” Carter winked at him.

Annoyed Shaw shook her head, “Ill think about it..”

“Also I heard that Root girl was coming, I don't know but something about this girl makes me feel uneasy.” 

Suddenly Shaws ears perked up and to her horror it didn't go unnoticed by Cole. She practically could hear his brain going 100mph. 

“Wait isn't that the girl who knocked the security guard out and got rid off Mr Adams?” Cole asked, trying to make some kind of connection between Shaw and Root.

“That girl is scary...” Shaw scoffed at Cole, Root wasn't scary, just a gigantic annoying nerd.

“...But she is hot… I wouldn't push her out of bed.” Cole finished smirking. 

Shaw had to hold back a laugh at that, she couldn't believe that people could be so dense to think Root was straight… Root was about as subtle as a jackhammer with her sexuality. But before she could open her mouth to crush Coles hopes Carter narrowed her eyes at her in suspicion.

“Isn't she in detention with you?” she asked Shaw in between bites.  
“Yes..” 

“Wait.. Fusco said something about you and some girl hitting it of pretty good… Don't tell me its that Root girl!” Joss connected the dots frowning. 

Annoyed Shaw rolled her eyes, biting a bit more viciously into her sandwich just to get some more time to think her answer over. She shuffled uncomfortable on her chair, not really knowing why she suddenly felt like the walls were closing in on her. 

“Shaw you okay?” Carter asked, putting her sandwich down and carefully eyeing her.

“Whats with the 20 questions?” Shaw asked defensively. Carter and Cole shared an confused look, but shrugged it of as Shaw being her usual 'Dont-annoy-me-while-im-eating' self. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“There is that new diner in Beak Street, I think you would really like it!”

“Maybe we should go there sometime ...” Root continued when Shaw still ignored her.

“And after, we could do… other things… .”

“Is that your idea of asking me on a date?” Shaw asked monotonously annoyed by all this.

“Why Sameen, do you want it to be a date?” Root asked, smiling widely.

“God no!” Shaw answered, not making eye contact.

“Fine.. not a date but rather a pie slash coffee summit. You know fix economy settle world peace… Call it whatever you want Sameen.” Root said, leaning into Shaws personal space, smiling that stupid smile that made Shaws arms prickle with goosebumps.

“Whats with you and your poor listening skills? I'm not going out with you!” Shaw said exasperated.

Root was still smirking, she had an answer right on her lips, but thankfully Control came to Shaws aid, effectively shutting Roots almost 100% flirty comment off.

“So like I said last week, our school will have some foreign visitors inspecting our school and you will make sure that it looks presentable. I hope you all brought an old shirt if not, Mr Finch has some paper clothes for you to wear! Right side, “ Control pointed to the seating arrangement on the right were Shaw was sitting.” will repaint the walls, while...” 

Shaw had totally forgotten, Control had ranted about something last week but Shaw hadn't listened, she should have seen this coming. In class she was at least able to get Root to shut up because the teacher was there but if they were alone in the hallway, there was nothing stopping her. Oh… this girl was gonna be the death of her. 

After Control had finished, Shaw and some other students had walked up and gathered clothes, putting them over their own ones so they wouldn't be ruined. 

-

Shaw had ended up having to paint the hallway, with Root and a couple of other students and she was happy that most of them worked in silence while painting the walls.

Sameen was standing on a ladder, holding herself up on the wall, while painting the space over the lockers.

“Hey Sweety?” Root cood.

Annoyed Shaw rolled her eyes, looking down at Root, she watched as the brunette flicked the brush at her, sprinkling her in red paint.

“You got some paint on your face.” Root giggled like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Shaws mouth dropped open, she angrily looked down at herself before glaring back at Root.

“Root… Do that one more time and you will regre….”

Root flicked the brush again, this time the paint sprinkled all over Sameens face, and without a warning Shaw jumped of the ladder and raged forward. Root tried to run away, but Shaw had tackled her by her waist and pulled her down to the ground, Immediately Root tried to shield her face from Shaw, but ended up being unsuccessful.

Shaw grabbed the brunettes wrist, pining them between Roots body and her legs, before leaning close to Roots face.

“Lets see how you like it...” Shaw started, pushing her whole hand into the paintbucket.

“Sameen… wait.. Sam...” Root tried laughing, trying to wiggle free from Shaw. But Shaw just shook her head smiling down at Root who also shook her head but more frantically and for much other reasons.

Shaw brought her hand down on Roots face,” Noo Shaw, please I surrender.. stoooooop!” the brunette tried again laughing. But Shaw was already smearing Roots whole face with red paint.

Root still tried to escape out of Shaws clutches and bugged her hips, making Shaws upper body fall forward. They both were laughing, as Shaw quickly brought an arm up to steady herself on top of Root. Suddenly she could feel the brunettes breath on her face, only now noticing how close she was to Root, their lips were just inches away, eyes staring into one another, as their laughter quieted down. A moment of suspended animation, where Roots face was just so close to hers, dark brown eyes dancing with fascination starring into her own. Every fiber in Shaws body screamed to be closer, to finally close the distance, but as she leaned in she felt someone taking a hold of her arm and pulled her up.

“Ugh, you again!” One of the security guys snarled, as he dragged Shaw away from a confused paint smeared Root.

Shaw felt caught of guard, she slowly realized that one of the other students had ran to Finch and ratted her out. They probably thought that they were getting into a fight… . UGH! Just great!

The security guy dropped Shaw in front of the guidance counselor office, before getting Root and also bringing her to the second one. They were separated by two rooms, but they could still see each other through the windows. Looking over at Root she noticed that someone had given her a towel to clean her painted face, but it had just ended up looking more pinkish.

Roots looked completely devastated. Shaw had to smile slightly she never thought that Root would be such a nerd about getting into trouble which basically only meant another couple weeks of detention. 

One of the teachers informed her that her mother had been called and that she was on the way and Shaw had waited, trying to get Roots attention every so often but had ended up unsuccessful.

After a couple minutes she could hear a click, clack, click, clack from somewhere behind her and she turned around to see a tall blond woman, in a suit who looked more than just a bit enraged. Shaw watched her as she stalked over to Root. 

“What did you do again, Samantha? First I have to babysit her and then you...” Root flinched as the name was spat at her. She looked 5 years younger under her mothers glare. The woman said a few more things but they were to muffled to understand.

Shaw watched on as the woman grabbed Root by the back of her shirt and pulled her towards the councillors office. 

Shaw didn't have time to process what had just happened as her mom walked in eyebrows raised.

“What is it this time?”

Shaw just shrugged and followed her wordlessly into the office.

The councilor greeted her mother with a huge plastered on smile, Shaw hated this woman and the woman hated her. Shaw wasn't really listening as the woman told 'her' side of the story, instead of listening what maybe Shaw had to say. So Sameen just sat there, arms crossed over her chest and let the woman rant, but when the woman said that she had hit Root, she about lost it.

“Thats NOT what happened! I didn't hit her.. We were just..” Shaw spat angrily now, balling her hands into fists.

“See.. “the woman interrupted her,” I don't tolerate this behavior… .” She was interrupted as Shaws mother interjected, “Oh don't worry, she and I will have a serious talk!” 

Shaw looked at her mother incredible. Shaws mother looked angry, like Shaw was sure she had never before seen her, so when her mother grabbed her by her shoulder and guided her outside to the parking lot she let her.

When they both climbed into the car, she turned to her mother to explain herself, but was cut of by the smile on her mothers face.

“Ugh! I have such a dislike for this woman… You want to go for some ice cream?”

Shaw gaped at her, “What?”

“You don't really believe that I would believe this crazy woman over you do you? Besides since when is it like you to deny a fight?”  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Shaw still wondered what had happened to Root, she had already been gone when they had gotten out of the guidance councilors office. For some reason she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about what had happened. But it wasn't like she had started it in the first place.

After the ice cream, it had started to pour rain and Shaws mother dropped her off at school, so Shaw could drive home with her own car.

Shaw made a little detour, she liked driving in the rain. After a moment she drove by a figure walking on the pavement in the rain, she recognized those long legs and that leather jacket. Before she could stop herself, she put the car into reverse and slowed down when she was next to Root.

She rolled down the passenger side window, letting the rain in.

“Hey weirdo! What are you doing?” Shaw asked, looking at Root who was completely drenched.

“Walking home..” she answered shrugging not looking at Shaw as she kept walking.

Shaw rolled her eyes, trying to keep the truck moving at Roots pace. 

“Get in! My car is getting wet!”

Root stopped and looked up. She was obviously surprised at Shaws request, and when Shaw raised an eye brow in question she didn't think twice about getting into the truck.

Shaw could tell that she had been crying, her eyes were red and still shining with tears.  
Root was completely drenched, shivering and teeth clattering, her arms crossed over her chest, trying to find some warmth.

Shaw quickly rolled the window up again, before wiping of the seat with a dirty t shirt that was lying around in the car.

“Why didnt your mom drive you home?” Shaw finally asked confused.

Root also looked confused for a second, before shacking her head.

“That was my aunt… She had to go back to work, it would have been a detour.”

Shaw narrowed her eyes at her, trying to deceiver the enigma Root. 

“Sorry about getting your car all wet… .”

“Why didn't you just wait and ask for a ride… you're usually pretty persistent about everything… .” Shaw asked rolling her eyes annoyed at Root.  
When Root just starred at her, she looked at the street again, her fingers tightening on the steering wheel. 

“I mean at least you wouldn't have to walk home in the pouring rain, being all wet right now.. and worst of all dripping all over my leather seats… .”

Suddenly a smirk stretched on Roots face again and Shaw already knew what was coming.

“Well Sameen, this isn't the first time you got me all wet.” Root winked at her.

Well at least she wasn't moping anymore… closing her eyes tightly, she shook her head and asked, “Where do you live?”

“Usually that is something that I retain for the second date.”

“Root? Do you want to walk home?”

Now it was Roots turn to roll her eyes, but she gave Shaw the directions. The rest of the drive went on in comfortable silence, that Shaw really did not think Root was capable of, there was only the occasional 'now left' or 'right' announcement.

When Root told her to stop, Shaw actually found herself slightly disappointed. She had kind of enjoyed the ride with Root, especially if she wasn't annoying her.

“Thanks for the ride Sameen! Any way I can repay the favour?” Root asked smirking, her brown eyes lingering on Shaws lips. For a second Shaw wondered for how long Root was waiting to get that line out.

“Please just get out!”

The brunette smirked, she knew if Shaw had wanted her to stop the flirting she just had to say so, but she didn't, and Shaw wasn't 100% sure why she hadn't. It would have been so easy just to say it, but Shaw, even though she would never admit it, kind of liked it.

Root reached for the door handle, before stopping and facing Shaw again with her whole body, “Oh.. Sameen?”

“Huh?”

“Are you going to Leons party on saturday?” 

“Probably not.” 

“Why not?” Root asked pouting.

“I rather taze myself into the eye then to go to a party hosted by Leon Tao!”

“Kinky…”

“Not the point im trying to make.” Shaw said, rolling her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Soo your going?" 

Shaw shook her head, what’s with this woman and her inability to listen.

"Goodbye Root."

Root suddenly leaned over, so close that Shaw forgot how to breath. Her brunette hair tickling the side of her neck, as soft red lips were pressed to her cheek. It was only a second and Shaw could feel them burn on her skin. Her whole body was frozen, her mind drawing blank, as Roots breath ghosted over her ear.

"Thank you for the ride Sameen!" 

Then Root was gone, closing the door of the truck and disappearing somewhere behind a house. Shaw was still frozen, letting out a deep breath as her muscles started to uncoil again.


	4. Chapter 4

Entangled in her bed sheets, Shaw tossed and turned, but no matter what she did she couldn't sleep.  
Her mind was to occupied with the fact that she had almost kissed Root.

That lanky, weirdo, brunette from detention had somehow crept under her skin and started nesting in every part of her body. How could this have happened? One minute she most definitely wanted to punch Root, -she could still feel the hairs on her arm standing, anger bubbling to the surface, followed by a different feeling, one that Shaw had never felt before… a feeling that she couldn't place.

It was weird and uncomfortable, like being punched in the gut and having to take several breaths before getting up again. But it was also warm and inviting, it was making her do stupid things like leaning in closer, to capture those pretty, red lips.

She growled angrily before turning yet another time, the bed slightly creaking under her weight. Sure Root was hot, that was undeniable, but that didn't explain why this girl was getting under her skin so much, or why she was letting her.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Shaw had barely gotten any sleep, but she was glad that her 1st and 2nd lessons of the day were P.E.. She needed to run, get it out of her system. Running always cleared her head and that was exactly what she needed now.

Shaw was already stretching as the whole class was waiting for their coach to arrive. Cole was standing next to her, watching something in the distance.

“Hey Shaw… .”

Shaw ignored him, as she started stretching her other leg.

“Hey Shaw… You see that Root girl? She is totally cougar-eying me!” Cole said smugly.

“What?”

“Look!” Cole said, not so subtly shacking his head in the direction of the brunette.

“You think my hair looks okay? Like… I didn't wash it last night because of P.E. you know… .” he went on.

Shaws head whirled around, stopping right at her target. That dimwit. Root wasn't ‘cougar-eying’ him… Root was cougar-eying her.

Cole was talking on, but Shaw had mostly tuned him out already. She was more distracted with Root starring at her, smiling at her, giving her that smug smile of hers. Shaw rolled her eyes annoyed, angrily shacking her head as she made her way over to the brunette.

“What are you doing here Root?” Shaw growled, her jaw clenched.

But before Root could even answer, Shaw pointed a threatening finger at her.  
“You and me both know your not in this class!”

“Hey… .” Cole drawled smugly, nodding his head. He brought an arm around Shaws shoulder, clearly trying to impress the brunette who would not even as much as glance at him.

Shaw quickly shrugged him off, before turning her death glare from Root to Cole and back at Root.

“Actually Sameen I am. I just never attended before… .” Root shrugged, before that annoying smirk appeared on her lips again.

“So… why attend now?” Shaw kept on asking exasperated. It was hard enough to deal with Root in detention, it was going to be impossible to deal with her in P.E..

“Well there is a first time for everything, besides… .” Roots started licking her lips, her eyes traveling up and down Shaws body. “You’re here!”

Shaws eyes widened slightly… the nerve of this woman. Her jaw was clenched so tightly that veins protruded from her neck. Why was Root always doing this, making her uncomfortable. The girl was getting under her skin again. She felt the need to punch something… preferably Root.

“Seriously?” Shaw growled, slowly releasing the breath that was stuck in her throat.

“Hey Shaw… don't you want to introduce me to your fri… .”Cole started, but was interrupted by Shaw who punched him with the back of her hand on his chest, stopping his train of thought.

She pinched the bridge of her nose in disbelieve, before shoving him away from Root and the boy that was standing next to her.

“Shaw wha… .”

“No.. and she is not my friend.”

Shaw could still feel Roots burning eyes on her back, but she would definitely not give the brunette the satisfaction of turning around and looking back at her.

“What the hell was that? She totally digs me you ru… .” Cole began again, only to get punched a second time. 

“Seriously Cole… Believe me. She is not into you.” Shaw grumbled, before starting to walk away from him. 

To Shaws relieve the Coach had arrived and everybody was starting to gather around him.

“Oh .. I get it now!” he suddenly exclaimed, quickly trying to catch up with her.

“You are totally into her… Are you jealous, that she is into me and not you? Like.. I mean come on Shaw.. you said it yourself your not the relationship kinda girl… besides I didn't know you liked chicks… .” he finished off a bit confused.

Shaw stopped in her tracks, eyes directed deadly on to Cole.

“Your kidding me right now… right? I mean, you cant be serious!” 

Cole only just raised his eyebrows at her, like he had already everything figured out. Yes the boy was smart but damn was he being stupid right now. 

Shaw shook her head annoyed again, pinching the bridge of her nose, before nodding.  
“Yea.. you know what Cole? How about you just go and try your luck with her? Im not standing in the way of true love… .” Shaw said sarcastically, before walking over to the Coach who was already explaining the running route.

It wasn't very common that kids skipped Hersh P.E. class. He mostly made everyone go running and most of the kids hated running. They usually went the same route through the woods and parts of the suburbs before arriving back at school. It was only 6 miles. But it was a good route for running and that was all Shaw cared about right now. Running and getting as far away as possible from Root. 

Shaw had been the first to take off, Cole was keeping up for with her for the first 3 miles, until he started to slow down. It was a blessing, only John and one or two more guys kept up with her. John and her mostly ran next to each other, pushing each other and never talking. She liked Reese just for that. He didn't need to talk… he was alright.

They were the first to get back and Hersh told them that they had enough time for a shower. After her quick shower Shaw made her way back to the tracks and they waited for the rest of the students to get back. Most of them made it in in the last minutes.

Something was nagging at Shaw in the back of her mind. Root hadn't arrived yet. She knew that Root had started with them, and she also knew that she had never passed them. That either meant she had given up and walked back or she was still running.

“Ugh… Coach?”

“Yes Shaw?” he said, adjusting his red cap and walking towards her.

“Did uhm… did Root come back?”

Hersh squinted at his spreadsheet, before shacking his head. “Thats who again?”

“Brunette… tall and lanky… .” Shaw tried to describe.

“Oh.. no haven't seen her. “ he shrugged, before walking back inside.

Shaw was still standing on the track, contemplating. She wanted to go to her next class, but on the other hand she wasn't sure if she should go after Root. What if she was lost, she was knew in the town after all. 

She growled at herself at even thinking of this, before she took off the same way that she had ended earlier.

After 4 miles she could see Root laying flat on the side of the road, face resting downwards against the cold hard floor.

“Root? What the hell are you doing?”

“Ugh! Im dying!” the brunette murmured, not looking up.

Shaw had to smile at that. She shook her head again. “You made it 2 miles”

Finally Root turned around, rolling onto her back so she could look at Shaw. The outline of the street was printed onto her forehead and tiny dark stones stuck to it. 

“This is no joke Shaw… I think im actually dying… just leave me here… .” Root sighed dramatically. 

Shaw laughed, she actually laughed, before she crouched down next to the brunette.

“Come on nerd… you need to at least finish this.”

“No… im not moving an inch!” Root protested.

“Dont be so dramatic. Come on. “ 

Shaw stretched out her hand towards Root who only looked at it for a second, before taking it and letting Shaw pull her up.

Root legs were literally shacking and Shaw slipped her hand onto Roots lower back, fearing that she will actually fall down again.

“Wow.. no wonder you skip P.E… you cant even run 3 miles.” Shaw mocked and Root scoffed.

“This is not funny Sameen!” Root whined, leaning slightly into Shaws hand on her back.

They walked in silence for a mile until Root couldn't hold it in anymore.

“So… why did you come back?” Root blurted out, coming to a stop.

Shaw kept on walking, only stopping after she couldn't feel Root walking next to her anymore.

“I thought you’ve gotten lost… .” Shaw shrugged.

“So you waited for me after class? I didn't know you’re such a cliché Sweety.” Root went on smirking.

Great Root was obviously feeling better again and was back at being her annoying self.

“No… I only thought that if you skip more classes that I will have to endure detention even longer with you… .” Shaw answered annoyed, before walking on, with or without Root.

Root quickly caught up with her, she quickly pulled Shaws right arm towards her, trying to slow her down. But Shaw only went on, ignoring her.

“So, Tell me. Am I going to see you at Leons party on Saturday? Because I would die to see you in a bathing suit.”

Shaw stopped walking again, pushing Root away, before putting both of her hands up in front of them.

“Look Root… Whatever this thing is your trying to do here… You and me… this… .” Shaw gestured with her finger between her and Root; “Will never happen, do you understand?”

“No!” Root simply stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“No?” Shaw repeated confused.

“Why not? I like you… You like me… .” 

“No I don't.” Shaw interrupted.

“Sameen…. .” Root tried again, tilting her head, pouting. 

“No Root… yes you're hot and you're smart but you. and me. are like … like two electrons… .”

“So yours saying we just need to find the right environment?” Root interrupted her smiling.

Shaw threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly. 

“Yea.. Sure Root whatever… if that makes you happy… .” Shaw increased her steps, trying to walk faster and away from Root. She was done with this conversation. Why had she gone back to help that annoying brunette again?

“See you in detention Sweety.” Shaw could hear Root call after her. She rolled her eyes, not able to hide the smile playing on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually had the chapter finished 3 weeks ago... But I wasnt happy with it and changed probably about 60% of it, so here you go, hope you still like it.

“Why are you not dressed?” Carter yelled exasperatedly throwing her arms up in the air. 

“I told you, Im not going!” Shaw whined, stuffing her mouth with chips, while skipping through different TV-channels.

Carter starred at her in disbelieve as Shaw tried to ignore her, stretching herself out over the couch, trying to make her standpoint even more clear.

Joss crossed her arms, shacking her head in annoyance, before she decided to walk in front of the TV, receiving another whine from Shaw.

“Joss… go away… I cant see… .” Shaw said annoyed, trying to push Carters body out of her view with her left leg. 

Joss rolled her eyes, snatching the bag of chips out of Shaws hands and quickly disappearing into her room.

“Heeeey… Joss… Im not going! Now give me my chips back!” Shaw yelled after her annoyed.

After a moment Carter returned with a tight black dress in one hand and a pair of black high heels in the other. 

“Here… now put this on!” Carter said, putting the clothes into Shaws lap.

“Im. Not. Going. I hate parties!”

“Tough shit! ...You’re going anyway!” Joss shrugged, her face determined.

They both started glaring at each other, neither one of them backing down, until Shaw sighed loudly.

“Whatever… One condition!” Shaw said, pointing her finger at the other woman. 

Joss squealed excitedly, before clapping her hands together.

“Im choosing what I wear!” Shaw finished, quickly stealing her bag of chips back.

Carters arms dropped to her sides again, her eyes calculating. 

“Yea… Okay, whatever.. but you’re driving.”

 

After 10 minutes Shaw returned in a plain black t-shirt, black jeans and her hair tied back into a lazily put up ponytail.

“Oh, hell no girl!” Joss said, raising an eyebrow at Shaws outfit.

“We are going to a party not a funeral.. you are not going looking like… that!”

“Well then im not going at all… .” Shaw said, shrugging her shoulders, letting herself drop back down onto the couch.

“No. Come on Shaw… just put on the dress.” Carter tried desperately, holding out the tight black dress towards the persian.

“Not happening!” Shaw said, stretching herself out on the couch again. 

“You know Thomas is coming… I bet he would really like to see you in this.”

Shaw only rolled her eyes at Carters ridiculous attempts to get her together with Thomas. Yea sure he was hot, no one could deny that, but she wasn't interested in him that way, or anyone else for that matter.

“I guess poor Thomas wont be seeing me at all then.”

Carter starred irritably at Shaw again, trying to force her -with her eyes, into that damn black dress.

“I guess it will only be me and my bag of chips toni… .”

“Fine.. you win… .” Joss said defeated, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms in front of her chest annoyed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They made a quick detour to pick up Zoe, before they arrived at Leon Taos home.  
The party was already fully in progress. The house was illuminated, the music was loud enough to hear it a mile away and some seniors were already shit-faced.

The moment they got out of the car, Joss linked her arm with Zoe’s and they made their way inside. Shaw followed closely, hoping this was all going to be over soon.

They entered the house and the voices almost overpowered the music. She continued to elbow her way through to the kitchen, pushing the half naked students out of her way. 

Shaw hated parties. She really, really hated them. She never knew what she was supposed to do. She hated having to interact with other people, having to be nice and act like she didn't want to punch each and everyone in the face, who leaned in to close. 

She came to the conclusion that the only way to survive this was with liquor, so she grabbed a beer bottle, popping it open and taking a huge sip from it.

Joss and Zoe had already disappeared into the large crowd outside by the huge pool.

“Heeey Shaaaw… .” Cole drawled, elbowing his way along the crowd towards her.

“Thanks fur cummin… .” he slurred, almost falling into Sameen, as he leaned so close that she could feel his breath ghost over her cheek.

“Ugh… Cooole. Get off!” Shaw growled smiling, pushing him away. He ignored her holding on to her arm, pulling her along towards the backyard area.

“Oookaah Shaw… .” he said, his face so close to hers again, that it was making her uncomfortable, she pulled back from the smell of alcohol on his breath in disgust.

“Okay Cole?” Shaw repeated, raising her eyebrow at him, shacking her head in question.

“Huw doo I do dis?”

“Do what?”

He only nodded his head in the opposite direction, making Shaw look around. Shaws eyes widened as a tall lanky, shadowy figure caught her eye. Root.

Thankfully Root hadn't seen her yet. She was having a conversation with a boy Shaw had seen before but had not bothered to remember his name. For some reason she didn't like the guy. What were they talking about anyway?

“Shaw…? I don feel sogood… .” Cole mumbled, looking into his beer bottle, while with his other hand holding his stomach.

Shaw looked back at him, quickly pushing him in front of her, where he suddenly threw up, right into the pretty flowerpot. Shaw gave his back 2 quick pets and a sarcastic ‘there, there...’ before making her way over to Zoe and John.

They were standing together, drinks in hand laughing.

“John, that girl was really grateful to you.”

“Uh huh!” John said, taking a sip from his bottle.

“And cold… like really, really cold. We could see how cold she was.” Zoe said, grinning widely at him. 

“I gave her my jacket.” John said annoyed, turning around to see Shaw behind him.

“Hey Shaw.. You’re here? Did Carter force you too?” he asked, grinning at her knowingly.

“Ugh… you don't know the half of it.” Shaw answered, also taking a sip from her bottle.

John and Zoe continued talking, but Shaw mostly tuned them out, her eyes always scanning the crowed. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but she checked up on Root ever so often. In her mind she was only doing it, to make sure that the brunette hadn't spotted her yet, but deep down she knew this wasn't the real reason.

 

After almost an hour had passed, Shaw had made her way back inside in the hope of finding some more food. The crowd had mostly shifted to the backyard area by now, making it easier for her to get to the kitchen, without having people bumping into her every step she took.

The kitchen was a mess. There were at least 40 pizza boxes lying around on the kitchen counter, along with already opened bags of chips and beer bottles. Its contents mostly lying around on the counter and partly on the floor.

Good luck cleaning this shit up Leon… Shaw thought, before spotting a whole platter of brownies. 

Not thinking twice she made her way over towards them, stuffing 2 pieces of the brownies in her mouth. They were really good and partly still warm. She quickly took another, before taking a sip from her third beer bottle.

“I knew you would come.” Shaw heard a sweat voice behind her say.

Root leaned her body against the kitchen counter next to her, letting her eyes slowly roam over Sameens body. 

Shaw was surprised that it had taken this long for Root to approach her. She rolled her eyes, quickly taking another sip from her beer, hiding the smile that was now playing on her lips. 

“Are you enjoying the party, Sweety?” Root asked, smiling and leaning closer towards the other woman.

“Not anymore… .”

Root started pouting, but she still looked fairly amused. 

“Any way I can make it better for you?” 

Shaw only shook her head in disbelieve, not able to hide the smile any longer.

“Do you ever stop?”

Root only tilted her head to the side smiling widely at her.

“Can I get you a drink?”

“Already got one.. .” Shaw answered swinging the bottle in front of her face before taking another sip from it.

Root watched her, biting her lips, before she teared her eyes away form the persian woman and also took one of the brownies that were in front of them. Shaw wanted to say something, anything, but she just really didn't know what. For some reason everything felt different with Root. Everything was just that more confusing.

“I hate these sort of things… .” Root said, looking at the brownie in her hand. “ I never know what to do. To much people, to much noise… .” 

“Then why are you here…?” Shaw said, looking up and raising an questioning eyebrow at the brunette next to her.

“I think its pretty obvious why Im here!” Root answered, flashing another one of her ridiculously attractive smirks at Shaw. 

“...But what about you? I thought nothing and no one could make you come here… .”

“Im just trying to get as much free beer and food as I can… And there is a 50% change of a fight sooo … .”

Root only kept smirking and nodding her head.

“Shaaaaw… .” Joss yelled, coming up behind Shaw and putting her arm around her shoulders. 

“Hey Shaw… Don't wait up for me! .. Oh! And by the way… Thomas just went into the pool! Perfect timing!” Carter said, winking at her before pushing herself off of Shaw and stumbling her way back to Paul and disappearing with him altogether.

Root watched their interaction bemused. Her eyes never leaving Shaw.

“A friend?” Root asked, before also grabbing herself one of the beers and struggled to open it. 

“She is more like a pain in the ass… .” Shaw said, before hurling the bottle out of Roots grasp and opening it for her. 

“Thanks Sweety… .” 

Shaw only rolled her eyes, looking straight ahead and watching their reflection in the window. She could see that Root was still watching her and wondered what she was thinking about.

Watching their reflection made her realize something, everything was becoming brighter, a little blurred around the edges. She kept looking at Root, wondering why she was smiling so much, this was even to much for Root. 

She finally teared her gaze away from the window, turning around and getting herself one piece of the already cold pizza. 

 

When she was almost done chewing her bite, he heard Root starting to laugh uncontrollably next to her.

“What?” 

“Its just… I don't know… .” Root started, before she was full on cackling.

Shaws brows furred, watching Root who was holding her stomach from laughing so hard. She decided to ignore her and went back to eating her pizza.

After another moment Root started to wipe the tears away form her red eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Shaw asked annoyed, looking back at the brunette, who had finally somewhat calmed down.

“I just thought… It looked like… like… you were making out with that pizza… And I was starting to get … .” Root said before laughing again.

For some reason Shaw started laughing too. “Started to get … what?”

“… jealous… .” Root said in between giggles. 

“I don't… don't know why this is so funny… !” Shaw said, now feeling tears well up in her eyes from laughing. This was so weird, there was literally no reason for her to laugh, but it was like the funniest thing she had ever heard.

When both of them had somewhat calmed down again, they both starred at each other, before both of their head turned towards the platter of brownies.

“You’ve got to be kidding me… “ Shaw said, before she heard people storm into the house and came running into the kitchen. 

Without a second thought she grabbed Roots wrist and a box of pizza, before pulling Root along and under the table, affectively hiding them from prying eyes.

“What are we doing under the table Sameen?” Root whispered, uncomfortably hovering in front of Shaw, who had said down cross legged on the floor.

“Psssh! Or the blue people will hear you!” Shaw whispered back, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Root squinted at her, before nodding her head and also sitting herself down opposite Shaw. 

They sat in silence for a moment, while Shaw started to eat another piece of pizza.

“Sameen… ?”

Shaw ignored her, she was to occupied with the already cold, but really delicious pizza in her hand.

“Saaaam?” Root tried again, now franticly shacking Shaw by her shoulders.

“What? What is it?” Shaw asked, looking at Root through narrowed eyes.

“I… I can stop time….” 

“No one can stop time Root… .”

“But I can… You just watch me Sameen!” Root said, before her face turned completely serious. Her forehead started to wrinkle and she looked like she was concentration really hard.

“See !” Root said after a moment, smugly smiling at the other woman again.

This was completely insane… Shaw had not noticed anything that must have meant that Root had actually stopped the time. Her eyes widened in disbelieve, as she starred back at the brunette.

“How did you do that?” 

“I don't know.” Root said sadly.

Shaws eyes travelt over Roots face again, stopping at those perfect looking red lips. They did look very kissable. Root looked very kissable in general.

If Shaw had half of a mind she would take of running, but her legs felt like they were made out of liquid. Her mind not letting loose of one thought. She really really wanted to taste those red lips in front of her.

So she miscalculated and rushed head first into the kiss, but only ended up head budding the hacker, who instantly groaned and hissed at the pain.

“Ouch Shaw! Why did you do that?” 

“Huh?” Shaw asked, wanting to message the spot on her head also, but finding herself unable to.

“Shit Root! Rooot!”

“Yes?” the brunette asked, still massaging the spot on her head.

“I cant move my arms… I .. my arms… but im still hungry!” Shaw said disappointed and angry at the same time. 

Root only starred at her, not really knowing what to do.

“You… You need to feed me!” Shaw said determined.

“Feed you?” Root repeated.

Shaw only starred at her, starring at Root like she was going to be responsible if she would die of hunger. Root nodded her head after a moment, before she moved over, sitting herself down in the persian womans lap.

“What are you doing?”

“Well.. you need me to feed you… How am I supposed to do that from all the way over there?” Root said, making Shaw nod her head, like it all made sense now. 

Once the brunette was sitting comfortably in Shaws lap, she grabbed one of the pizza slices and brought them to the other womans mouth.

Shaw was waiting patiently, her head slightly tipped back, her mouth ajar and ready to receive the pizza. Her eyes fluttered expectantly when Root guided the piece to Shaws mouth, only to pull it away in the last second.

“Im not sure… You didn't believe me when I told you I could stop the time… .” Root suddenly said accusingly.

“But Root… "

"No Sameen! That was not nice!"

"So you just let me starve?” 

Roots eyes went wide, and the pizza found its way unceremoniously into Shaws mouth.

“Eat!”

Shaw moaned exaggeratedly, her eyes rolled back in her head, as she took another bite of the pizza. 

Root shuffled around in Shaws lap, before she continued to watch her mesmerized. 

The pizza quickly became the last thing on Shaws mind, as she could feel Roots fingers draw out random patterns on the back of her neck.

Suddenly the brunette leaned closer, resting her head on Shaws shoulder.

“Hmmh! You smell so good!” Root breathed out, her nose buried in Shaws hair. 

If Shaws arms weren't actually made out of stone, she would have pulled Root closer.   
The brunettes hair, tickled the side of her face, as she felt Roots chest pressing against her own. 

“Your skin is so soft.” Root muttered, her fingers pressing against Shaws toned arms.

“Are we floating? I think we are floating!” Shaw blurted out, turning her head to look at Root, who was only an inch away from her now.

The hackers pupils were blown, there was nothing brown left, as she starred back into Shaws.

“Maybe… we are.” Root slowly whispered back, her eyes flickering down to Shaws lips. Shaw was feeling dizzy her head was starting to spin. She felt like she was loosing the last bit of control that she had left. She let her forehead drop against Roots before her arms made their way up the brunettes back, finally able to bring her closer. 

Root arched like a cat against Shaws traveling hands, pressing herself closer to Shaw, causing both of them to fall back against the floor with Root landing on top of Shaw.

Shaw quickly leaned her head up to look at Root wide eyed. 

“Root… Do you think the blue people heard us?” 

The brunettes eyes also went wide, as she starred back at Shaw in shock. 

“I… don't know… . Wait!” Root whispered, before she leaned slightly up and reached out for the white curtains that were separating Root and Shaw from the blue people around them. 

“NO!” Shaw yelped, roughly taking a hold of Roots outstretched arm and pressing the woman on top of her tightly against her own body.

“You cant do that Root! What if they saw you? What if they blued you too?” Shaw scowled angrily. 

“What are we going to do?” 

Shaw starred at the brunette for a moment contemplating. After another moment she dropped her head back against the floor, before bringing her arms more tightly around Roots body on top of hers.

“We have to wait until they are gone, ...or fall asleep!” 

Root only nodded, letting her head sink down against Shaws chest, before shuffling slightly around to make it more comfortable.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Shaw woke up, feeling something heavy rest on her. Her body hurt in places she didn't even know existed and her head hurt like hell.

She frowned slightly, she never had a headache after 2 or 3 bottles of beer. She groaned, before she tried to bring her hand to her head, only to find it restricted.

She quickly blinked her eyes open, only to realize that she was lying on a cold and very dirty kitchen floor, -under a table surrounded by white and also very dirty curtains.

When she looked around she also spotted the heavy weight on top of her chest. A woman whose brown hair hung around her face like a curtain was soundly asleep on top of her. 

Shaw slowly tried to pull her arm free, careful not to disturb the woman, before pushing her off of her. 

Looking back at the other body, she not only realized that the woman was Root, but also that the annoying brunette had slept on top of her probably all night and if she even would remember a minute of their night would never stop bugging her about it.

Shaw shook her head in disbelieve. What was this woman doing to her? Slowly memories of last night came back at her, thoughts of wanting to taste those red, delicious looking lips. She internally groaned, before slowly crawling out of their hiding spot and quickly leaving Leon Taos house.


	6. Chapter 6

The thoughts of what had happened at Leons party on Friday haunted Sameen all weekend. It was like a very persistent itch in the back of her mind that she was unable to reach, so she could scratch it and purge it from her memories. 

In Shaws defense she had been drugged! She wasn't in full control and if she hadn't eaten that damn brownie she hadn't made such a fool out of herself. She couldn't believe that she had actually tried to kiss Root and if that hadn't been worse enough, she had ended up head-budding her instead and even had let her sleep on her chest. 

Shaw groaned loudly, burring her face deep in her pillow in the hope of smothering herself with it in the process. 

She didn't know or even understand what it was about this woman, that made her mind and body react in those odd ways. She had never in her whole life experienced something like this, but one thing was sure, she needed to get that damn persistent itch out of her mind.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once in detention Shaw smashed her books down on the table, quickly spreading them out, to leave no room for Root. She sat down, pushing the chair next to her far away from herself and spreading out, in the hope that Root wouldn't sit next to her again.

She knew it was not going to work, but she had hope. After her many failed attempts of trying to intimidate Root, she had decided that she was just going to ignore Root for the rest of her life- or their stay in detention. She only had to suffer for another 2 weeks and this would all be over. She would even try her best at laying low, to not get on anyones bad side, -only until Root had served her time in detention of course.

And thinking of the devil, she could see Root strolling into class, with a book tightly tugged under her arm. Shaw scowled, when she watched Root out of the corner of her eye placing the book on the table and taking a seat next to her. 

“Hello again… Long time no… Whatever it is we did… Did you miss me?” Root asked sweetly, trying to wink at Shaw. 

Shaw ignored her, desperately trying to focus on the maths problem in front of her. 

She could feel Roots brown eyes burning on her. She knew Root wasn't going to give up this easily. 

“Hey broodypants… you know as much fun as we had last Friday, Im really disappointed that I never got to see you in that bathing suit.” Root said provocatively, leaning so close that their shoulders were touching. 

Annoyed Shaw shoved Root roughly away with her shoulder, and quickly turning her attention back on the task at hand. 

“...You know… “ 

Shaw let out an annoy sighed, not even bothering to look at the brunette.

“… you could at least act a little more happy to see the person who personally saved you from starving!” Root finished mumbling and crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

Shaws head snapped up, starring at Root on disbelieve. 

“Can we not talk about that?” Shaw asked, eyebrows raised in challenge as she tried to stare Root down. 

Only now she noticed that Root was sporting a yellow, almost green looking bruise above her left eye.

“I don't know Sam, I think it was a… .”

“… Root!” Shaw interrupted warningly. 

“Fine.. It can be out little secret.” Root whispered back, smirking. 

“How can I get rid off you?” Shaw sighed, letting her head drop into her hands in defeat. She lost at her own game again, she should have known that ignoring Root was not going to work. Why couldn't this woman just leave her alone and she could go back to when things were easy and normal.

“Go on a date with me!”

Sameen almost choked on her own spit, she starred back at Root, deciding on interpreting Roots mistake as a joke with very poor taste! But Root only kept starring at her, waiting patiently for Sameens answer. 

“What?” Shaw asked, a little louder than necessary, earning an angry glare from Mr Finch and some surprised once from the other students around them. 

“A date! Go on a date with me!”

Shaw narrowed her eyes at the smugly looking woman next to her. Root was insane, like completely out of her mind. Shaw slowly shook her head.

“No.”

“… Go on a date with me. One date is all Im asking for. We see were it goes and after, if you still want me to stay away I will.” 

Shaws mouth was hanging open, her mind slowly trying to put the puzzle together, what was Roots agenda here.

“One date? And after I'm free of you?” Shaw asked, squinting at the other woman suspiciously. 

“Unless of course the bargain is something you don't need at a price you cant resist.”

Shaw only dignified that comment with an annoyed eye roll.

“How can I be sure you stick to your promise afterwards?” 

“Well, I guess you just have to trust me on this… besides who says that your not going to change your mind?” Root answered smirking at her. 

Shaw starred at Root for a while. If she would say yes, Root would win and Shaw would have to spent an entire day, dealing with Root … on a date…, but she would get rid of her. If she would said no Root would still win and the brunette was never going to leave her alone. 

“Whatever… “ Shaw sighed, nodding her head. 

“Wait! Is… is that a yes?” Root asked in utter disbelieve with her eyebrows raised. The look Root was wearing right now was almost worth the date Shaw had signed herself into.

“None of that romantic shit though! … Or Ill call it off and still get rid off you!” Shaw stated, before turning all her attention back on the paper in front of her. 

Root was still starring daggers into Shaw, but she had stayed silent. When Shaw finally looked back at her Root was quickly looking away. She actually looked like she was having some sort of inner turmoil. Shaw wondered if maybe Root hadn't won, only now Sameen realized that Root had given her all the power. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day in detention Root had sat down next to her again, but this time she was actually doing something. Shaw didn't have to deal with her and was happy that she could do her own homework for once. 

The next day, Root had sat down next to her, almost ignoring Shaw, she started scribbling something in her college block right away. If this was going to stay that way they wouldn't even need to go on that date anymore. As long as Root wouldn't annoy her anymore everything was good.

Of course Shaw hadn't accounted Roots persistence. After half an hour was over, Root had finished whatever she was doing and had decided on annoying Shaw again. 

Root let her legs brush along Shaws ever so often and Shaw could literally feel the smug smile from Root.

“So… when are you planning on… you know… doing this.. thing?”

“This thing?” Root asked, looking at the persian woman slightly confused. 

“You know what thing… the thing.” Shaw tried again, gesturing weirdly with her hands. “The … you know… .”

“Our date?” Root asked, a little to loud for Shaws taste.

Shaw visibly cringed, before closing her eyes and slowly nodding her head.

“Yes… the uuuh… ‘date’.”

“I didn't know you were so eager Sameen… .” Root mocked, before stopping herself by the look she was getting from the other woman.

“How about tomorrow?”

“The sooner I get this over with the better… .” 

Root only pouted playfully at her, making Shaw slightly uncomfortable. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

What the hell was wrong with her? Why would she ever say yes to a date with Root? She must have not been right in her mind, probably still feeling the aftereffects of the drugs or something. It would have been only 2 more weeks and she would have gotten rid off her anyway. 

She should have let her mother call in sick for her or have skipped detention… Anything to get out of this… Now everything was to late.

Shaw was currently standing in front of the school, with a half eaten sandwich in her right hand that Root had given to her, before disappearing off to where ever. 

She was contemplating to still take her chances and make for a run, but that would mean letting Root win and she wasn't having that. That would mean showing Root that she was maybe more involved in this thing than she’d like to admit. 

There was only one thing left to do… go on the damn “thing” with Root. Shaw had a feeling that this was going to be a very long day. 

Her head suddenly jerked around when she heard someone drive up on a motorbike. It only took her a second to place that body and that leather jacket. Her mouth dropped open, when Root came to a stop right in front of her smirking. 

Shaws mouth went dry and she had to swallow really hard, watching Root taking off her helmet, flipping her hair, still smirking back at her. She noticed that Roots smile was just that much more brighter today, Shaw hated herself for noticing it. 

“Do you even know how to drive that thing?” Shaw asked skeptically. 

Root threw one of the helmets at Shaw, before only giving her a wide smile.

“Or should I ask, are you even allowed to drive that thing?” Shaw asked, catching the helmet with one arm and taking the last bite out of her sandwich, it wasn't as good as the last sandwiches Root had given her but that didn't stop her from eating it. 

Root only continued on smirking and patting the seat behind her.

“Fully licensed motorbike driver right here… Hop on Sweety.”

Shaw suppressed her obligatory eye roll, climbing on the motorbike. Shaw made sure her body was only making minimal contact to Roots, since she wouldn't put it past Root that that was the only reason Root had gotten that motorbike. Shaw had a feeling that this was going to be a very long day.


	7. Chapter 7

To say that Root was driving fast would be an understatement. Root was angling the motorbike dangerously between the cars on the road, making even Shaw hold her breath multiple times. 

Root was being completely reckless and Sameen… Sameen was loving every minute of it. The adrenalin rush she was getting was completely and utterly addicting. Shaws legs were pressing tightly against the motorbike and her fingers were tightly wrapped around the metal under her seat, desperately trying to stay seated. Sameen only noticed that they had arrived when the motorbike was slowing down and coming to a complete stop.

Root seemed to have noticed something, because she took off her helmet and only turned around to knowingly smirk back at Sameen. 

“Where are we?” Shaw quickly questioned, climbing off of the motorbike. 

“Patience Sameen!” is all Root said before getting her bag and walking inside the large brick building which outsides gave nothing away. 

Shaw rolled her eyes, quickly following the brunette inside. Walking through the large doors of the building Shaws eyes widened. 

They were standing in a huge laser-tag arena, packed with people. There were different arenas, with different levels and line ups. Shaw could feel Root smiling at her, but she was determined to ignore her and check out more of this place. 

“You like?” Root asked looking amused, quickly catching up with her.

Shaw ignored the brunette and kept exploring, looking over the different arenas you could play in, only to suddenly feel slim fingers wrap around her wrist.   
Shaw quickly jerked her arm away and out of Roots grasp, starring the hacker down, hating the way goosebumps was running up her arm and down her spin evolving her like a blanket. 

Root only raised her eyebrows but smiled nonetheless. 

“This way.”

Shaw followed Root to a counter were they received their equipment and continued to walk into one of the dressing areas. 

Shaw had played lasertag multiple times and was dressed in seconds. She watched and tapped her foot impatiently as Root was wrestling with her own equipment. 

“Will you be able to make it this century ooor…?”

Root only huffed, her face completely hidden by the large vest, she tried to get over her head. 

Shaw let out an annoyed groan, before walking towards Root and taking a hold of the vest, swatting Root hands away.

“Let me do it, or we will never get to play.”

The vest almost instantly gave away and Shaw reached across Roots sides, fastening the ties. Only after she was done, did she notice how close they were standing together. The brunette was watching her with held breath and adoring, dreamy eyes, making Shaw take a quick step back, clearing her throat. 

“So all set… uuh lets go!”

Without waiting for Root she made her way towards the main area, feeling Root quickly catch up and walking right beside her. 

Maybe this day wasn't going to be so bad after all. Sure Root always made her body react in weird ways, ways she wasn't used to, she felt completely out of her comfort zone every time she was near that woman, she had felt it since the day she had first met Root. 

Root had gotten them one of the smaller arenas alone. Shaw would have liked to play against more than just Root, but she would do for now. 

She was standing in her flashing red vest opposite from Roots position under the home base, keeping an eye on her surroundings. 

She guessed that Root had never played before, especially by the way she had wrestled with her vest. This was going to be way to easy. 

The countdown started in flashing lights, announcing the commence. 

“Good luck sweety!” Shaw could hear Root yell from behind one of the walls opposite her. 

“Sure… but I don't think ill be the one needing it… .” Shaw yelled back smirking. 

Needless to say Shaw had won the first 3 rounds and was pretty smug about it. But to Shaws dismay Root had seemed mildly distracted during their entire game. She was more busy with ogling Shaw than actually playing, or trying to win a game. 

“You’re moving slower than my grandma… and she is dead… .” Shaw deadpanned.

Root playfully pouted at her, but seemed to straighten slightly. 

“No I mean it… you suck at this! Maybe we should try one of the other arenas.” 

“Im just better in … other areas… “ Root said smirking, letting her eyes playfully rake over Shaws body one last time.

Sameen only scoffed at the brunette, shacking her head at her. 

“Alright Sweety… I guess playtime is over than… .” Root yelled back, before disappearing from Sameens sight. 

Shaw only smirked at that, preparing to crush Root in the next rounds again… because well she did deserve it … and its not like she even needed to try, Root really sucked at this.

 

To Shaws dismay Root won the next round and the round after that and the next 5th rounds...

“Fuck this… your cheating!” Shaw yelled angrily, throwing her laser-gun at the ground. 

“Thats cute! You're adorable when your angry.” 

It took Sameen a second to put the pieces together but she slowly came to the realization that this wasn't Roots first time here at all. Root had totally tricked her into thinking she didn't know how to put the damn vest on to get Shaw to help her… and not to mention the rounds she obviously lost to make Shaw happy until she was being rude. 

Shaw made her way towards Root in a blink of an eye, her hands buried themselves angrily under the brunettes vest, pushing her against the fake wall behind them. Shaw starred at Root, whose pupils were blown at that point. Shaws eyes were almost screaming at her to say one more word, but the hacker seemed to be at a loss of words. Before either of them could say anything, Sameen heard a familiar voice echo through the arena.

“Heey Shaw…” John Reese yelled, with Joss Carter standing right next to him waving at her.

Shaw narrowed her eyes at John, before quickly giving Root one quick glare and pushing away from her and walking towards the new arrivals. 

“Hey Joss, John. What are you doing here?” Shaw asked, sounding slightly hostile. 

“John had to blow of some steam, I told him I wanted to check this place out… .”

“Hey… .” Root said, coming up behind her and standing way to close for Shaws taste.

“You both have that arena for yourselves? Are you here together?” John asked smugly grinning at Shaw. She really wanted to punch him in the face.

“Yes, we are on a da… .” Root stopped, when Shaws elbow hit her right between her rips. 

“Here together yea… uuh… we could play against each other if you want… you two against me and Root?” Shaw quickly interjected before Root could get another word out. 

“Yes! The looser buys dinner for the winner!” Joss quickly interjected smirking.

Shaw could feel Root glaring at her, all the while John and Joss were making their way inside the arena, but thankfully the brunette had stayed silent. 

“Im John by the way. Nice to meet you!” John said politely, holding out his hand towards Root. The brunette seemed to stare at it for a moment, before she took a hold of it and shook it with a fake smile. 

“Im Joss!” Joss said happily, but she had a look on her face that Shaw couldn't decipher but made her uncomfortable nonetheless. 

Root walked off, resetting the count leaving the other three behind. 

“What?” Shaw asked angrily, feeling Joss eyes burning on her.

“What are you doing here with crazy?” John asked before Joss had time to speak.

“Don't ask… .” Shaw said annoyed, shaking her head. It seemed wrong to hear someone else say Root was crazy. She was totally batshit crazy but no one had the right to label her as such, - well besides her. Suddenly her hands started to ball into fists and she felt a warmth of anger crawl down her arms.

“...Wait… Are you guys on a date?” Joss asked smugly, with John grinning knowingly next to her.

Shaw almost exploded at that.

“Nooo… Its the opposite and the only way to get rid of her… believe me… .” Shaw said defensively, walking away from the other two, feeling the slight pain from her nails breaking the skin in her hand.

“Uh huh! Sure Shaw.. .” Carter yelled back. 

Sameen was ready to kick some righteous ass by now, and no way was she paying dinner for John or Joss. 

The next rounds were pretty equally split. Even though Root only seemed partly interested in participating Shaw was holding her own against the other team. All the brunettes attention was directed towards Shaw. Root was watching her contently play against John and Joss. Sometimes she was standing around in the middle of the arena, got shot and not even realized it,- or just didn't care.

Only when Shaw was making multiple rude comments and the robotic voice announced that they were behind several points did she seemed to realize that they were loosing. 

“I swear Root… if I have to buy dinner for those two because of you, we are definitely done here… .” Shaw said angrily hiding behind one of the barrels.

This seemed to have some affect on Root, because she suddenly stopped starring at her and blinked her eyes back into the now. The brunette found her eyes one last time before saluting her and disappearing behind the next wall. 

Root was actually beginning to play, swiftly moving around and starting to aim and shoot her gun. 

Shaw had to actually stop playing after a moment, suddenly feeling mesmerized by Root. She moved with such a grace among the barrels, ducking, sliding and twisting, it was like physical poetry.

Shaw watched as Root twisted and shot John in his back with complete ease, being undetected by Joss who was actually standing right beside her. 

Sameens heartbeat quickened, her mouth going dry, as a warmth washed over her body that she was starting to get used to when she was around Root. A shiver went up her spine but she was suddenly yanked out of her trance when she felt Root brush up against her shoulder smirking at her.

“Don't you have a game to win? You seem a bit… distracted.” Root grinned knowingly.

Shaw only shook her head rolling her eyes, getting into a new hiding position. 

“Says the one who has been doing nothing for the past hour.”

 

They won the next games too and the points were equally divided by now. Shaw hated how her eyes kept following Root now, instead of playing, her mind was racing, watching as Root jumped and spun, her rich brown hair flowing elegantly behind her. 

Shaw really wanted to punch herself for those thoughts. There was a sudden loud thud and when she turned around, she watched Root being crushed by Joss, who had somehow run into her, smashing right into the tall woman and bringing her down on the ground with her.

Both women were laughing and Joss got up, helping Root back on her feet too.

“Thanks for the soft fall Root.” Joss joked, patting Root down to clean her from the dirty floor, making Shaw somehow angry. 

“.. Yea, anytime.” Root smiled back, winking at Shaw. 

“Wow Root, stop making us loose the game.. .” Shaw said annoyed, not really knowing why she suddenly sounded so rude.

The brunette watched her with wide eyes, before bringing her laser- gun to Shaws chest, and pulling the trigger.

Shaw looked down, watching as her vest was blinking different colors indicating that she had just been killed.

“What the hell… you, you shot me!”

“Yea I did!” Root said shrugging her shoulders unapologetically.

“Im on your team!” Shaw yelled in disbelieve.

“You were being rude… .”

“So the rational thing is to shoot your own teammate?”

Root only tiled her head pouting, nodding at Shaw. 

Suddenly Shaws vest blinked back into life, giving Shaw an idea.

“Well.. I should have done that weeks ago then.” Shaw said, also lifting her gun and shooting Root, whose vest started blinking too, indicating to her that she had been shot.

“What the hell Shaw?” 

Shaw only shrugged her shoulders, before smugly saying:” Paybacks a bitch!”

“You'll pay for this!” Root said, running at Shaw, who quickly started running the other way.

Joss and John starred at each other confused about what the hell was happening.

Shaw was running and somehow Root was right behind her, she quickly turned around shooting at Root again , but Root jumped catching Shaw and throwing her arms around her waist, pulling Shaw along to the ground with her. 

Root was on top of her, straddling her, while grinning widely and aiming her laser-gun right at Shaws chest again. It made Shaw feel strange and excited and somewhat scared, but like in a good way. It made her pulse race and her blood rush faster, her heart beat so loud she could feel it in her ears. 

“Stop being rude and I wont shoot you… again.” 

Shaw watched as Root was somehow coming closer, but she didn't have time to respond, when suddenly Roots vest and then her own vest started blinking, indicating that they have both been shot.

“Gotcha!” John said smiling, while Joss raised a knowing eyebrow at Shaw.

Great their little… disagreement had cost them 4 points… and they only had three more rounds to go.

Shaw groaned, pushing Root off of her and getting back on her feet.

The next two rounds were pretty intense, since they had something to loose here. 

They had somehow managed to win the two games, but in the third Shaw got shot in the back by Joss and only Root was left against John and Joss.

“Come on Root…. Beat those cheaters… .” Shaw quickly cheered on. She really needed to win this game… there was no way she would let John or even Joss win and she definitely wasn't going to pay for their dinner! 

But Root moved so quick that no one even realized that Joss was hit after it was to late. Root only needed to get John now. 

John was moving towards her raising his gun, but somehow Root had reacted so quick that her laser hit his vest before he could pull his own trigger.

“Yes! “ Shaw yelled happily, pointing a finger at John.

“You owe me dinner… .” 

“Don't you mean ‘us’ Sweety?” Root questioned, coming up behind her smirking and putting an arm around Sameens shoulders only to be shrugged off immediately. 

“John how could you let them win… I really wanted that steak Shaw has been talking about for weeks… .” Joss said coming up behind them, pouting at John.

John only kept smirking at Shaw, with a look on his face that was making her somewhat uncomfortable. Shaw could feel fingers taking a hold of her wrist, she rolled her eyes, turning to the other woman surprised to see that it was Joss who was pulling her along to the dressing area.

“Oh my god… Root is so adorable I get why you came here with her… seriously why didn't you tell me you and Ro… .” Shaw wouldn't let Joss finish this sentence and pushed her away. She kept walking only to feel Root brush up on the other side of her smiling.

“We really need a rematch and next time I get Root on my team!” Joss said excitedly, brushing past them and hurrying in another dressing area, leaving the two women alone, again. 

“They better don't run off before I get my steak… .” Shaw said suspiciously more to herself than to Root.

Shaw was quick to take off the vest, before getting herself a bottle of water and waiting for Root outside the dressing-room to be finished. After probably 5 minutes Shaw got annoyed and looked what was taking Root so long. Thats when she saw her still in the dressing area, shirt slightly hiked up, showing of some skin, while she was trying to unfasten the vest that Shaw had tied in the back. Root tried to pull it over her head, but only managed to hike her shirt almost all the way up and get her hair strangled in some of the ties. 

Shaws first instinct was to laugh out loud, but her eyes were quick to wander over the brunettes thin body. 

Breathing felt harder and there was a warmth rushing up her back that made her whole body shiver, but before her eyes could linger she heard Root say:

“Sameen? Is that you? I think I need help.”

Shaw rolled her eyes, putting her water bottle down on one of the benches before helping Root out of her vest. 

“Ugh Root, hold still, its still stuck somewhere.” Shaw announced, freeing some of Roots hair that had gotten stuck and yanked on the vest roughly, causing Root to slam into her. Shaw was pushed back and quickly let go of the vest and bringing her arms around Root in a desperate attempt to not fall down. 

Root was stumbling too, quickly bringing her arm around Shaws shoulders and pressing her to her chest, while with her other hand preventing them from falling.

Roots body was pressing hers into the wall, the brunettes arm around her shoulders still holding her up. Sameens face was buried in Roots hair and Shaw couldn't help but to breath in the other woman. She smelled so good and she could feel her legs shake slightly. 

Root leaned back, smirking. The brunettes face was only a couple inches away from hers, causing her to let out a shaky breath. 

“Uhh, ...You can let go now.” Shaw whispered, sounding way to affected by all this nonsense.

“Hmm, nah I think I like this.” Root rasped out, closing the distance even further between them.

“Root.” Shaw warned in a whisper, turning her face away, not able to take the closeness any longer.

“Beg for it.” 

Shaw rolled her eyes, steading herself with her other arm, before shoving Root roughly away from herself. Root only laughed and started to gather the rest of her clothes.   
Shaw shook her head, brushing some hair out of her face and taking multiple deep breaths before making her way outside with Root again. 

Once back on the motorbike, Shaw had her arms tightly wrapped around Roots body.   
The persian was enjoying the ride so much, that she hadn't even noticed that Root had taken the longest routes possible. Only after they arrived at her home, did she realize that she had been hugging Root from behind the entire drive. 

She wanted to mentally punch herself in the face, she never had met someone that had gotten so deep inside her that she was doing things like these, hugging someone from behind, even cuddling up to them without even realizing it. Shaw was never that type of person, she never even wanted that, needed that. But with Root her mind told her one thing but her body was doing another. She even felt betrayed by it.   
She quickly took her helmet off and walked towards her door, when she suddenly realized that the hacker was following her. 

Shaw turned around, raising a questioning eyebrow at Root.

“What? Its obligatory on the first date… .” Root said, shrugging her shoulders like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Once they arrived at the door, Shaw already had her keys ready in hand, wanting to get a quick out and be done with this… date thing.

“Uh Sameen?” 

Shaw rolled her eyes and turned around, only to feel Roots arm coming up around her back, pulling her in and have Roots body pressed up against hers. The brunettes other hand was quick to caress her cheek as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Shaws cheek.- which was maybe a little to close to the side of her mouths, making her whole body tense up from shock and maybe just a little excitement. 

Once Root leaned away again, she wouldn't pull back all the way, instead she only leaned away a couple of inches so she could look into Sameens eyes. Root was obviously aiming for something and the moment she felt Root lean in again to give her a real kiss, Shaw suppressed a smirk and turned her face away from her, receiving another wet kiss from Root on her cheek. 

Sure Shaw had accepted that Root had some game… even if it was a little dorky, but If they would ever kiss… and thats with a big if… it would be Shaw initiating it, there was no way she would let Root be the dominating one.

The brunette pulled back pouting at her this time, but she wasn't looking upset about it at all, her eyes were still dancing with something they only seemed to carry when she was near Sameen. Shaw was first to pull away, after allowing herself to stand in Root embrace for another moment. Shaw wasn't getting far, feeling Roots hand still holding onto her jacket and pulling her back. It felt like a desperate attempt to stop Shaw from walking away from her. Sam look back up at her, feeling curious eyes burning on her. 

“Oh my god… Are you really gonna make me ask?” Root asked uncomfortably.

Only then did Shaw remember their arrangement. Root wanted to know where they were standing now. 

Shaw watched Root suffer for another moment, letting her eyes rest on Roots lips before saying;

“Thats something I retain for the second date… .” Shaw teased, freeing herself from Roots embrace and pushing the key in the lock, smirking back at the brunettes whose mouth was hanging open in disbelieve. 

“A second date? ...Are you saying there will be a second date?” Root asked, starring wide eyed back at Shaw, who had finally managed to open the door. 

“I still want that steak… don't let it get to your head!” Sameen said, before walking inside and closing the door in Roots shocked face.


End file.
